The Bully Problem
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Peaches pounces on her uncle one night, and decides to get his advice on a common problem that kids her age face. How will Diego react? Will Peaches succeed? And how will her parents react? This is fro Hattie, who liked my other Diego/Peaches story! R&R!


This is a story for Hattie, who liked my story about Diego getting Peaches a birthday cake so much she requested a story. So her it is Hattie!

* * *

><p>Diego stared up at the night sky, admiring all the beautiful stars, the swirling clouds giving it a mystical effect. " <em>All those galaxies. <em>" he thought. He imagined the impending darkness that would exist without their light, even with the moon. He sighed, and missed the sound of rustling in the bushes. He cracked his stiff shoulders, and didn't hear a twig snap. Before he knew what was going on, he was pinned underneath a large, hulking body. He squirmed fruitlessly, " Who are you? " he demanded.

His captor snickered, and two bright green eyes suddenly peered at him. He instantly froze, then smiled ruefully. " Alright, you pass the test of using your surroundings and opponents to succeed in capturing them. " he said.

" Yes! " Peaches quietly exclaimed in victory. Now thirteen, she was much larger than Diego, half as tall as her father actually. Diego had taken his opportunity, and begun teaching her attack strategies at eleven. She had recently started the unit on using her surroundings and opponents actions and states to give them a surprise attack. He was sure it would be later than someone thought before the trumpeted for help if she got attacked.

" Surrender now, helpless scum! " she imitated his example for threatening a captured opponent. Diego laughed.

" I give up! " he replied. Peaches stepped off of him gently. " Alright, tomorrow we start the next unit; doing the same thing you did, with a

group. "

" Cool. " Peaches began to look uneasy. " Hey, Uncle Diego? The real reason I came out here was because… I wanted to talk to you. "

" About what? " Peaches sighed, and laid down next to her uncle.

" There's this group of really mean girls where I like to hang out. They said their parents just recently moved to the valley, and that they think me and my friends should find a new hang out spot because they like ours'. One of them, Tiffany, keeps on telling me that I'm weird, and I don't know why. And then Jessica usually backs her up with smart aleck comments. Then, there's Angie, she's the leader. She's actually beat me up twice, and I lied to my dad about all the bruises I had. I try to just calmly tell them that it's our spot, but they just… abuse us! " Diego chuckled at her last statement.

" I think the word you're looking for is 'bully'. " he said.

" Huh? "

" A bully is someone who is mean to others just to be mean, or because they want to be seen as powerful. Your age group had this strange, immature affirmation that 'if I make someone look bad, that makes me look good', silly really. Or it could just be that they're treated that way at home. Or they're just insecure. Either way, be careful around them. Try your best to ignore their comments, and if you feel as though being calm won't work, exert yourself. Just make sure they know you won't leave because it's _your_ hang out. Alright? " Diego advised.

Peaches nodded. " Right, thanks. " she replied.

" Don't be mean or anything, just say that it's your place, and you're willing to share it if they cooperate and treat you and your friends nicely. If things get out of hand and they repeat that unreasonably business of beating up a sweet innocent child like you, you just come get me and I'll teach them a lesson. " Peaches laughed.

" Got it. Thanks. " They smiled at each other for a moment, before heading back to the herd.

" And Peaches, " Diego added, causing her to look down at him. " Good job for not using your fighting skills on them. " Peaches blushed.

" Thanks. " she uttered. They finally made it back to the herd, laid down in their selected spots, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Diego found himself in the middle of eating breakfast, when Peaches ran up to him, ignoring the gory image of the dead gazelle. Her face was bleeding, her right eye was black, and she was covered with bruises. She looked about ready to collapse as she said, " UNCLE DIEGO! They attacked me again, worse this time! " she cried. " Please, they're following, help me! " she begged. Diego set his face into an angry, stony frown.<p>

" Guard my breakfast, I'll protect you. " he replied, stepping in front of her. She obeyed without question. Soon, three mammoth girls around Peaches' age came into view, laughing and talking among each other, looking as though they could conquer the world. Diego growled and took up a defensive stance. When they finally realized who Peaches was hiding behind, they glanced uneasily at each other; apparently one saber alone scared them. " Listen girls, you leave my niece alone, and we won't hurt you. " he said. They burst into laughter.

" You really think that _one_ saber is gonna' stop _three_ mammoths? " one of them asked.

" I don't know, my niece is pretty tough. " Diego replied. She shot him a look.

" You mean you're _really_ her uncle? " she asked. Diego glanced back at Peaches.

" _You ready? _" he mouthed. Peaches suddenly stood tall, and put on a brave look.

" Ready. " she replied out loud.

" Ready for what? " another one of the mammoth girls asked.

" Last chance, you either cooperate with my niece, or we will be forced to take nasty actions. " Diego warned. The three girls smirked evilly.

" Now you're gonna' get it! " one said. " Let's get `em girls! " she exclaimed. They rushed forward, but before they had a chance, they were met with blows they hadn't ever anticipated. Diego scratched the girl on the left, Peaches smacked the girls on the right with her trunk, and the girl in the middle charged through, then froze, and turned around in confusion.

" Huh? "

" Angie! I seriously think we should reconsider this! " the girl Diego scratched said, her face bleeding horribly.

" I second to that! " the one Peaches had attacked agreed. They both seemed very unsure.

" No! Are we gonna' just let some dork and her lone uncle beat us? "she asked.

" Well _you_ haven't been hurt yet, why don't you fight them? " one asked.

" What a good idea! " Peaches exclaimed. " How about this; if you girls promise to leave us be and treat me and my friends fairly, then we'll let you hang out at our spot, but we still own it. If not you're excluded from the place. "

" Sounds like a good deal to me. " Diego said.

" Agreed! " two of the girls exclaimed. " Angie, come on! Our parents are gonna' kill us as it is! " Angie's face hardened.

" Fine! You two run off and be wimps, while _I_ fight both of them alone! " she said. Both girls turned and sped off gratefully, leaving Angie to stare at them blankly. " They… left. " she murmured disbelievingly. Diego and Peaches smirked.

" Last chance; leave and we won't hurt you. " Peaches said. Angie narrowed her eyes.

" Never! " she spat, and charged.

* * *

><p>" Oh Angie's just a little angel! And she gets along with <em>everyone<em>! " Manny and Ellie were talking with the parents of Angie, Tiffany, and Jessica, when a loud shriek of pain interrupted the conversation.

Immediately, the eight adults sprang up and followed the continuous shrieks until they came upon Peaches and Diego attacking poor Angie, until she finally fell to the ground and called out, " Alright I surrender! " then curled up in a ball and began to cry.

" Now you know how _I_ felt whenever you beat _me_ up! " Peaches said. Diego noticed the mass of adult mammoths gaping at them.

" Uhh, Peaches- "

" Not so much fun when _you're_ the one being bullied is it? How would you like it if _I_ forced you out of you hang out? How would you feel if- "

" Peaches, not now! " Diego commanded. Peaches swung her gaze to her uncle.

" Why not? " Diego motioned with his head, and she turned to see her parents and six other adults staring at her.

" Oh. I.. I'm sorry, she just… she was so mean, I couldn't _live_ decently. I… I… " Manny came over and put his trunk on her mouth.

" We will talk about this later. " he said quietly, then turned to Diego.

" And _you_ have quite a bit of explaining to do. " he said with a glare. Diego smiled sheepishly.

" Heh. Right. " he replied. Angie's parents had to practically carry her home, wordlessly. When Manny, Ellie, Diego and Peaches finally made it back to the cave, Manny was very lenient and allowed Peaches to explain before sentencing her to a grounding. Once the full story was learned, Peaches was let off the hook, but they never heard of the other three girls again, which greatly pleased Peaches and her friends, knowing there hang out wouldn't be attacked again.

* * *

><p>Sow how did I do? You probably guessed they're all in the Ice Age in animal form, and I hoped you all enjoyed it, especially Hattie! I just felt like focusing on a topic most teenagers face today, to promote bonding between Peaches and her uncle. Please review!<p> 


End file.
